Back to School
by America's Nantucket
Summary: AU. It's the crew's first day back at Hetalia Academy! Multiple pairings include RoChu, Franada, and main focus is USUK. M for later chapters. I WILL EDIT THIS FONT SOON


"Dude! I am going to be so late for school!" Alfred frantically fumbled to put on his glasses and dashed out his room, grabbing his backpack on the way. Taking the waffle that was on the kitchen table(For him, of course) he ran to the front door. "Bye, Mom! I'm off!" he said in a muffled tone; having the waffle shoved in his mouth. With that said, Alfred twisted open the front door to start his first day back at Hetalia Academy.

X

"Bloody hell, I woke up so late!" Arthur flung himself out of bed and barged open his closed, shivering slightly at the cold air that blew past him. Picking out his favorite uniform, he yanked it off the hanger to put it on. Once that was done, he grabbed his things that were at the door and snatched them up, opening his bedroom door to exit. "Mum, I'm off!" Arthur yelled, taking the last scone that was on the kitchen table. As he shoved it in his mouth, he headed to the front door to start his very first day back at Hetalia Academy.

X

Alfred looked at his wrist. "Oh, man! It's already 7:30!" Pushing his foot on the gas pedal, he sped up a little, wary not to get stopped by a cop. "So late, so late, so frickin' late!"He looked at his radio. "Music! Yeah!" Alfred switched to his favorite station, 96.1. An all-too familiar song came on and just like any American teenager would, he started to sing along. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn~? That's alright because I like the way it hurts~!" He cranked the volume up louder and continued to sing. Pretty well, actually. He was suddenly aware he wasn't paying much attention to the rode and quickly turned the volume down. Everyone always says that he was a horrible driver but Alfred paid no mind to them. Haters, he used to say. Noticing the school out of his eye, Alfred decided to just turn the music off completely as he made a sharp turn into the parking lot. Now for a parking space. Ah, there it was! He drove over to the two empty lots and parked his super amazing Mazda 2012 in one of them. Getting out, Alfred grabbed his things and looked up, his hand blocking out the sunlight, quickly ambling towards the large building. "Feels good to be back, dude!"

X

Arthur looked at the watch on his wrist. "Bollocks, I might be late..." He reached his hand out to turn on the radio. Soft, classical music came on. "Ah, that's better~" As he drove, the school was just out of the corner of his eye. Then he remembered there was no need to worry. He lived pretty close to the school, anyways. A sudden thought crossed his mind as he continued to drive. What if he got there early enough to see Alfred? They haven't talked to each other since last year. Arthur got butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it. But at last, he arrived at school . Looking for a place to park, he drove around until he found an empty lot beside a very sporty looking Mazda 2012. So Alfred was here. Arthur took his key out of the ignition and stuffed them in his back pocket and hopped out of the car. Looking up, he smiled brightly. "Feels splendid to be back~!"

X

Alfred tapped his fingers on the concrete table, obviously waiting for someone. Sighing, he stood up and paced, only to find some few people in front of him. "Alfred!" one of them beamed with a Russian accent. Alfred looked up and grinned. "OH my God! Ivan, dude! How's it goin'?" He bro-hugged the tall Russian and laughed. The others that surrounded him also laughed and smiled. "It's been so long, aru," the Chinese man beside Ivan piped up, ginning widely. "Do anything exciting over the summer?"  
>"Nah, not really," Alfred replied, still looking around. "Just played Xbox, chatted on the phone, and other things." He peered between Ivan and Yao's shoulders. "Hey, what are you looking for?" Ivan asked, looking in his direction. "Waiting for someone?"<br>"Yeah,"  
>"Do we know himher?"  
>"Yeah,"<br>"So who is it?" That made Alfred jump slightly. A series of 'Ahs' came from his friends. "I see what's going on~" a voice behind Ivan said, his accent French. "Alfred has a little girlfriend!"  
>"Dude, not cool! I do not!" Alfred started to blush really hard. He couldn't tell them he's going out with Arthur. They'd freak. Just then, a familiar light blond head caught his attention. A sudden urge in him wanted to yell the blond's name but he felt too embarrassed by his friends. "Uhm...be right back." Alfred zipped past his friends and approached the small blond. "A-Arthur!" he stuttered out, wrapping the other into his grasp. If his buddies wanted to know what he was blushing about , they now know why. Arthur gasped out at the sudden arms around him. But then he just laughed and turned around. "Alfred, I missed you!"<br>"Nuh-uh, I missed you more!" Alfred kept squeezing the Brit in his grasp lovingly, kissing him lightly on the lips. A sudden and familiar wolf-whistle came from the right. "When did you you two hook up?" Francis called out. Alfred grimaced. He hated it when that damn Frenchie questioned his love life. Besides, didn't he already have a boyfriend? "We got together last year on the last day of school!" Alfred yelled back, taking the Brit's hand and walking over. Arthur hesitated at first but reluctantly went along. Francis stuck his tongue out. "Why Arthur?" he said raising his eyebrow at the smaller blond. Alfred held Arthur close. "Why? Dude, what kind of question is that! It's easy! He's so cute!"  
>"A-Alfred-!" Arthur was cut off by a bell that chimed about four times then cut off. Everyone started to clamber inside to get to first period. Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Yao, and Francis all followed the crowd. "I hope we're all in the same class like last year," Yao chirped, clinging to Ivan's arm so he didn't get separated. "Dude, that'd be amazing!" Alfred held on to the smaller blond's wrist. "Lets just hope for the best, bruh!" <p>


End file.
